The Molecular Profiling Core (Core C) integrates with and enhances the capabilities of our existing Biotechnology Support Facility, Microarray Facility and new Genome Sequencing Facility, the first two with histories of success in augmenting and extending the research programs of investigators at KUMC. This core will assist COBRE investigators by providing cost-effective services for the synthesis of oligonucleotides, DNA sequence analysis, microarray chip processing and genome sequencing technologies. Eighty-three percent of our Center Members/Mentors (24/29) and 4 of the 5 previous cycle COBRE Beginning Investigators utilized these facilities during the last funding period. During the next funding period, there will be 5 Beginning Investigators and 29 Center Members/Mentors. The expectation is that usage will increase during the upcoming grant cycle. Historically, usage by this group of researchers accounts for 22% of all KUMC oligonucleotide synthesis, 97% of DNA sequencing and 33% of microarray chip analysis on an annual basis. A significant portion of this same faculty anticipates utilizing recently acquired NexGen sequencing capabilities. This facility will provide all COBRE scientists with services to synthesize oligonucleotides, obtain DNA sequence determination and analysis, supply microan-ay chips and chip processing technologies, and offer the latest genomic deep sequencing methodologies to center investigators. The COBRE funds will subsidize activities for the junior investigators and for members of the Center who use the core, and the institution will continue to provide significant state support for this facility. The Biotechnology Support Facility is staffed by a lab manager and three personnel. One of these personnel also serves as the project manager of the Microarray Facility and Project Supervisor of the Genome Sequencing Facility. All are experts with the methods required and will interface with the COBRE Molecular Profiling Core Director. The addition of services offered by the newly-established Genome Sequencing Facility's lllumina HiSeq 2000 Sequencing System will accelerate COBRE investigator research by performing large-scale sequencing studies on complex genomes, transcriptomes and epigenomes.